


341. 「幹完這一票我們......」

by Mifrandir



Series: 和你一起的365題 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir





	341. 「幹完這一票我們......」

今天沒有風。從職業觀點，他感激這種天氣，但從個人觀點則不。

紐特趴在大樓頂端，執行他工作內容的常態: 在固定地點長時間等待。

一下心跳，兩下心跳。他耳中的微型麥克風發出窸窣聲。「『黏膠』？」

「距離發動攻擊還有七分鐘，『領袖』。」

對方一如往常地自動忽略不想聽的內容。「沙灘跟冰河，你選哪個？」

「森林。」他毫不猶豫地回答。

「問我接下來想做什麼。」

紐特翻了個白眼。一下心跳，兩下心跳。「我知道了有什麼好處？」

「不知道耶，戒指怎麼樣？」

 

（寫於（2016/7/19））


End file.
